Flores de Papel
by GashIAMYOU
Summary: Íntegra ha perdido todo, su familia, su infancia, su inocencia. Pero cuando nadie la puede ver, deja salir todo aquello con lo cual aún puede soñar. Al menos cuando cree que nadie la ve...  Oneshot. Demasiado dulzón para Gash!


En lo profundo de la noche, una solitaria campanada estremeció los cimientos de la gran mansión, anunciando una hora en que la compostura inglesa indicaba que todos debían estar durmiendo ya. Pero un par de pies descalzos, menudos y delicados, atravesaban la oscuridad de los pasillos plagados de retratos de miembros de la familia Hellsing.

Integra era consiente de lo indebido de su proceder, y aún así no podía evitar huir cada noche de su prisión sin rejas y de su insomnio. Su padre la había dejado apenas unos meses atrás, y la melancolía de su soledad crecía en aquel desmesurado dormitorio que le había sido designado como cabeza de la familia. Por esto se abrió paso a través de las puertas de roble, escapando hacia sus sueños. Cuando consiguió salir de la vivienda, echó a correr por el césped del adusto jardín, libre de cualquier temor o remordimiento que pudiera caberle, mientras su delicado vestido bordado volaba detrás de ella. Cada tanto el rocío la hacía resbalar y encontrar sus rodillas y sus manos contra la dura tierra, pero ella solo se incorporaba y continuaba su carrera sin destino ni dirección, al borde de la risa y el alborozo mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban como crisantemos de otoño. Agotada al fin de su juego, se recostó en el suelo de cara al cielo, dejando que el aire nocturno llene sus pulmones y la clorofila tiña su rubia cabellera, exponiendo su tacto a los cortes irregulares del jardín. Sus ojos aguados contaron estrellas, buscaron significados en las nubes y, finalmente, vagaron por las ramas de un árbol, llenando su pecho del deseo de elevarse. No esperó siquiera recuperar el aliento, y emocionada por un posible nuevo descubrimiento, comenzó a escalar aferrándose a la corteza con manos y piernas. "¿Quién te alcanzará aquí?", se preguntaba regocijada "¿Quién podría hacerte daño?".

Pero su búsqueda y su ambición la llevaron mas allá de donde las ramas podían soportar su peso, y con un fuerte crujido de madera venciéndose y un agudo grito de la niña, cayó del árbol.

Integra abrió los ojos, confundida. –Alucard…- alcanzó a farfullar al encontrarse ilesa en los oportunos brazos del vampiro.

-¿Se encuentra bien, ama?- inquirió este, dejándola suavemente en el suelo con una naturalidad digna de un encuentro cotidiano.

Ella, aún alborotada, se dejó caer sentada. –Eso creo… yo… ¿C-cómo? ¿Acaso estabas espiándome?

Alucard se arrodilló frente a ella, pero una sonrisa irónica adornó sus labios cuando respondió. –No es seguro dejar a mi maestro, sola a estas horas de la noche.- dijo, y luego recorrió una de las heridas rodillas de la chica con un largo índice. –No quisiera que se lastime así.´

Integra enrojeció aún mas de lo que ya estaba, hasta el punto en que sus mejillas parecieron arder, al ver a su sirviente llevarse el dedo a la boca, probablemente habiendo capturado alguna gota de sangre en su contacto previo. Un silencio incómodo siguió a esta acción, y ella comenzó a maldecirse a si misma por no tener la respuesta apropiada, cuando Alucard volvió a hablar.

-Los humanos son extraños. Tiene usted una mansión antigua, grande y hermosa. Pero viene aquí cada noche, donde todo luce tan vacío y artificial. Ni siquiera las escasas plantas parecen realmente vivas.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo con eso. Si yo lo deseo, este es el lugar mas apropiado para pasar horas y días sin cansarse jamás.

-Me temo que no la estoy comprendiendo, ama.- respondió el nosferatu, francamente confundido.

-Eso es porque lo estás pensando de forma muy objetiva.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Integra encontró una forma de compartir algo de su pequeño mundo imaginario, y casi se permitió entusiasmarse con la explicación que dio a Alucard. –Mira a tu alrededor. Aquí afuera no hay paredes que retengan. Nadie nos observa, ni nos indica qué hacer. Nada nos reprime. Lo único que falta aquí…- la niña bajó la voz, mirando el suelo. –Desearía que hubiera algunas flores, eso lo terminaría de hacer perfecto.- Su voz se convirtió en un susurro mientras cerraba su idea, casi como una íntima confesión. –También es algo que puedo imaginar, aunque tenga que traer mis propias rosas.- alzando sus blancas manos, entregó al antiguo rumano una pequeña y delicada flor de origami.

Sosteniendo el papel plegado, el vampiro miró a su joven ama con algo de asombro. Él no estaba acostumbrado a notar en ella tanta sensibilidad y dulzura, aunque siempre había podido adivinarla detrás de la dura fachada que ella había creado aquel día en que selló su destino con un certero disparo. Esa niña que había asesinado a su propio tío sin dudarlo, que determinaba la vida y la muerte de sus soldados sin dudarlo, que contemplaba carnicerías brutales sin pestañar, esa niña añoraba rosas. Y de alguna forma, eso conmovió profundamente a Alucard.

-Sus deseos son órdenes.- le susurró, y hundió su mano, la misma con la cual había arrancado cabezas y corazones, en el césped perlado que se había convertido en un templo de secretos para ambos. Y de sus dedos surgió la oscuridad, que se desplazó alrededor de ellos y se levantó en forma de flores negras, cada una decorada con un ojo escarlata en el centro de la corola.

Integra se puso de pie, alucinada. El jardín negro, un sueño hecho de pesadillas, acarició sus pantorrillas desnudas con el vaivén del viento, y llenó su pecho de un aire nuevo, que nada tenía que ver con la intemperie. Muda de asombro, dejó llevar su mente y su vida por caminos invisibles en la fantasía que se extendía bajo ella, solo sintiendo, tocando y viviendo a través de la mágica ilusión.

Y mientras ella se deleitaba sin descanso con los cientos de pétalos sombríos, Alucard observaba su elegante silueta danzar y posar en el espejismo que había creado para ella para su felicidad.

El tiempo, enemigo de esos sentimientos que dan sentido a la vida, no tuvo clemencia de ellos, y el vampiro percibió demasiado pronto la cercanía del amanecer. Entonces, poniéndose de pie, comenzó a llamar hacia él las sombras que había conjurado.

Integra se aproximó, vivamente sonrojada y cansada. –Gracias.- musitó.

-Que tenga un buen día, ama.- y la oscuridad terminó de reunirse en su mano, dejando en ella la pequeña flor de papel.

Walter entró suavemente a la habitación de la señorita Hellsing. No se sorprendió al verla aún dormida pese a lo avanzado del día, ni de sus manos y rodillas raspadas. A él no le resultaba ajeno lo que Integra hacía cada noche.

Pero el viejo mayordomo enmudeció confundido al ver al cuerpo de su ama y líder, absolutamente rodeado por cientos de rosas de origami blanco.

FIN


End file.
